I like you I love you, Germany
by NajwaAnimeLovers
Summary: Italy ingin Germany mengetahui perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Ia melakukan segala cara agar Germany mengetahui perasaannya. Terinspirasi dari lagu Kagamine Rin : I like you I love you . Germany X Italy


Hetalia hanya milik Hidekaz Himaruya

Bukan milik saya

Len Kagamine = America/ Alfred F Jones

Rin Kagamine = Iggy / Arthur Kirkland

Gumi = France / Francis Bonnefoy

(Len)

benkyou mo undou mo zenzen dame na boku dakedo  
mi no hodo shirazu anata ni koi o shimashita  
ichi dai kesshin! nana-sen-hyaku-ji no RABURETAA!  
dakedo tewatasu yuuki ga nai no desu…

(Alfred)

Aku dalam hal pelajaran maupun dalam olahraga

Benar benar tak dapat diharapkan

Tapi ,dalam hal mencintaimu aku nomor yang terbaik

Kepadamu Ketua Osis, Arthur Kirkland

Baiklah, aku akan membuat surat cinta sebanyak 7100 lembar untukmu

Tapi ,aku tak punya keberanian untuk kuberikan kepadamu

(Rin)  
ne, shisen ga barebare yo  
ne, youji nara iinasai yo!

(Arthur)

Hei, aku dapat melihatmu di sana ,Alfred

Dan ,jika kau ada urusan terhadapku cepat selesaikan !

(Len)  
eto, ano eto…  
totemo ii tenki desu ne!  
kyou mo heiwa de yokatta na~!

(Alfred)

Ah, eh itu

Hari ini cuacanya cerah ya

Syukurlah, hari ini cuacanya cerah lagi , pasti ini berkat hero (tertawa Gaje)

(Rin)

doushite furueteru no yo?  
soreni nani kakushiteru no?  
mise nasai! hora!

(Arthur)

Hei, kenapa badanmu bergetar

Apa kau sakit

Dan apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang tubuhmu

Jika itu video game kemarikan ! ( mengulurkan tangan )

(Gumi)  
goran, boku kara afuredasu KARISUMA no OORA  
NEKUTAI wa mochiron BEEBERII no tokuchuu sa!

(Francis)

Honhonhon, lihatlah di seluruh tubuhku penuh dengan karisma yang berkilau

Dan juga lihatlah dasiku buatan Bayberry *

(Rin)  
nani sore, kiita koto mo nai henna BURANDO  
soreni kyoushitsu de BARA kuwaenaide yo ne!

(Arthur)

Apa itu, aku bahakan tak penah mendengar ada merek seperti itu

Dan juga ,ini di dalam kelas jangan membawa bunga mawar di mulutmu, bloody git !

(Gumi)

ne, kondo no nichiyou tte sa…

(Francis)

Hei, Inggletera bagaimana jika malam minggu kita kencan berdua

(Rin)

aah, naraigoto yo mata kondo ne!

(Arthur)

Maaf, Francis aku ada kelas yang harus kuhadiri, jadi lain kali

(Gumi)

aah, PAAFEKUTO na boku ga kowai no koneko-chan?  
joshi no JERASHII nara shikata nai no sa

(Francis)

Oh, Inggletera apa kau takut dengan diriku yang sempurna ini

Atau kau takut dengan tatapan cemburu para siswi –siswi itu

(Rin)

sono konkyo no nai jishin chotto dake urayamashii wa…  
mou yuugure ne…

(Arthur)

Ah, rasa percaya dirimu itu membuatku iri

Ah, hari mulai gelap

[Gumi]  
kore wa osanana jimi no saenai kohitsuji-chan  
kanojo wa boku to oshaberi-chuu da ze?

(Francis)

Apa kau tahu bahwa Alfred itu

Masa lalunya sungguh penakut dan pecundang

Ah, kau disana ,sebaiknya kau pergi

Karena kami sedang dalam pembicaraan penting

[Len]  
kore ja dame da! mou hetare nante yobasenai!  
kaichou! kono tegami, yonde kudasai! aa~

"sono kinu no you na kami ga kaze ni nabiku tabi…"  
"boku no kodou wa takanari… honyarara…"

(Alfred)

Gawat, aku tak mau terus –terusan dipanggil Hero penakut

Arthur, ini ! Bacalah surat dariku ini

" Ketika kulihat kau dibawah sinar matahari yang terik

Tetapi, kau tetap tersenyum

Hatiku terus menerus berdetak kencang melihatmu

Saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku menemukan cinta sejatiku

Jadi tolong terima cintaku "

[Gumi]  
bunsai wa nakanakada na dakedo kanojo wa boku o erabu…  
naa, sou darou?

(Francis)

Kemampuan menulis surat anak ini, hebat juga !

Tapi, tentu saja Inggletera pasti akan memilihku

Betul, kan ! Honhonhon

[Rin]  
akireta futari ne. henji wa… saa, dou deshou  
dakedo, hitotsu omotteru koto wa ne…

(Arthur)

(hanya mangap dan bersweat drop)

Hah, kalian berdua sungguh membuatku kaget

Kukira apa ? ternyata cuma pertengkaran sepele

Jawaban ku ,aku tak tahu .

Tapi ada hal yang kupikirkan

[All]  
konna baka mitai na hibi ga  
zutto zutto itsu made mo tsudzukeba ii na…

(Semua)

Yang pasti aku ingin hari yang bodoh ini tak pernah berakhir

Jadi , lupakanlah

Omake :* Author nggak tahu merek yang terkenal di Prancis jadi nggak diganti mereknya


End file.
